


A Long Spear

by Carmarthen Juvenilia (Carmarthen)



Series: Euphemisms [3]
Category: Tortall - Pierce
Genre: Humor, Innuendo, M/M, inappropriate use of weaponry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-01-05
Updated: 2010-01-05
Packaged: 2017-10-05 20:26:01
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 454
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/45744
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Carmarthen/pseuds/Carmarthen%20Juvenilia
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Lerant of Eldorne is quite, quite innocently polishing his commander's spear.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Long Spear

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Marbenais](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=Marbenais).



> Strangely, I like this a lot better now than when I originally wrote it. Prompt from Marbenais: Raoul, sword, spear, dagger, length, sheath, hard, slick.

It had been mud all over for three weeks, with the spring rains, and Raoul had sent Kel out scouting with Dom and a few of the new recruits. Lerant all but moved himself into Raoul's tent again, and Raoul thought if the lad were any more obvious about his intentions things could get messy. He flushed at the thought; this was all terribly embarrassing, almost as bad as the incident with the giantess. If Lerant weren't more than twenty years younger than him, and standard-bearer to Third Company to boot, things might have been different, but Raoul had never held for soldiers serving _under_ their commanders in the more...literal sense.

Just then Lerant was sitting cross-legged next to Raoul's camp table, his dirt-blond hair falling into his eyes and lip caught between his teeth in concentration, rubbing the length of Raoul's spear with oil to keep out the damp. Lerant had already finished polishing Raoul's sword and dagger, and they lay sheathed at the foot of Raoul's bed, and now his hands moved caressingly on the hard wood haft of the spear, polishing it lovingly.

He ran his hand around the butt of the spear for a moment and glanced up at Raoul sidelong for moment. "It's a good weapon," he mumbled diffidently. "It's quite long." He was not looking at the spear.

Raoul nearly choked on the water he had been drinking and felt himself flush bright red. "Well," he managed after a moment, his face still burning. "Um. It's best to keep your opponent at a distance, you know."

"Of course," Lerant murmured, dropping his eyes again. "I'm sure that giantess was very impressed by your...spear."

"Not so much," Raoul muttered. The giantess was still a sore spot with him. It wasn't really fair for Lerant to bring that up, especially with what he implied.

"Oh?" Lerant said, his oil-slicked hands still moving on the spear. He had good hands, Raoul noticed, agile and strong. He slapped himself mentally. No!

"Giantesses not your type?" Lerant asked, looking up again with too-innocent wide brown eyes.

"Not really," Raoul said shortly, busying himself with selecting a tunic for dinner. He had to dine with the local lord that evening, unfortunately. He looked up again and found Lerant still watching him, pure adoration in his gaze. Raoul blushed again. People watching him--especially like that--made him nervous.

"I see," Lerant said. "If I were more forward, my lord, I would wonder what your type is."

"Oh, hell," Raoul muttered. He crossed the tent in one stride and hauled the surprised Lerant to his feet. Devious little brat....

Lerant did know what he was doing, though, Raoul had to give him that.


End file.
